Najmłodsza
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś nad elfimi dziećmi? Czemu nic o nich nie jest wspomniane w Hobbicie, czy Władcy Pierścieni? Kiedy urodziło się ostatnie elfiątko w Śródziemiu? 2tysiące lat przed wydarzeniami z LOTR? Alternatywna historia przed, w czasie i po LOTR, w której bierze udział najmłodsza elfka. Kim ona jest? Skąd się wzięła? Rozdziały nieregularne. Komentarze karmią wenę.
1. Chapter 1

– Prędzej zginę, niż pozwolę ci ją tknąć – wyszeptała z bólem elfka.

Na jej delikatnej twarzy malowały się odraza i przerażenie, a także zmęczenie. Patrzyła płonącymi od furii oczami na swoich oprawców. Skrzywiła się, gdy jeden z nich uderzył ją w brzuch. Była pewna, że zginie. Była pewna wyroku, który przypieczętowała, przecinając wtedy linę, by jej rodaczki mogły uciec. I choć żałowała, wiedziała, że był to słuszny wybór. Nie żałowała jednak ze względu na siebie. Ona mogła sobie dać radę, gdyby była sama, ukryłaby się. Przeczekała, aż tamci odejdą, a potem, wraz z Lilianą powróciła do Mrocznej Puszczy. Ubolewała nad tym, że przez jej głupotę mała mogła wpaść w ręce tych ludzi. Ludzi, którzy, wyprani ze wszystkich emocji, nie wstydzili się napaść na grupę elfek, by spróbować je porwać.

– Masz wybór, śmierć lub zdradzenie nam pobytu twego bachora – warknął, pochylając się nad nią z nożem.

_Ładny mi wybór. Dać się zabić lub posłać na stracenie swą najmłodszą i zostać ich niewolnicą_ – pomyślała. Wiedziała, że nie może dać im odkryć, gdzie ukryła swą córkę. Dopóty mała była bezpieczna ona mogła patrzeć z pogardą w oczy mężczyzn. Czuła, że nie odnajdą jej dziecka. Wciągnęła powietrze dla uspokojenia. Znała już swoją decyzję. Wyprostowała się na tyle, na ile umożliwiały jej to więzy. Uniosła dumnie twarzy, spoglądając na nich lodowatym wzrokiem.

– Wolę zginąć, niż powiedzieć ci gdzie ona jest – rzekła chłodnym tonem.

– Jak sobie życzysz – warknął mężczyzna.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy jej ciało przeszył ogłupiający ból. Ostatnimi myślami było to, że żałuje, iż nie zobaczy miny Thranduila i Legolasa, gdy dowiedzą się o Lilianie. Żałowała też tego, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzy swej córki. Najmłodszej elfki w Śródziemiu.


	2. Chapter 2

– Lóme , a jak oni mnie nie zaakceptują? – wyszeptała drżącym głosem na oko pięcioletnia dziewczynka.

– Zaakceptują – odparła ze stoickim spokojem jej towarzyszka.

Pomimo to na twarzy dziecka odbijała niepewność mieszana z przerażeniem na myśl o tym, że jej rasa mogłaby ją nie zaakceptować. Mała nie chciała pozostawiać swojej przyjaciółki, która opiekowała się nią od śmierci jej matki. To ona znała ją lepiej od wszystkich poznanych wcześniej istot i to właśnie kobieta pełniła funkcje jej strażniczki. Uczyła i strzegła, by w końcu mogła wrócić do domu. Kiedyś dziewczynka za wszelką cenę próbowała przekonać ją, że nadszedł właściwy moment do powrotu. Wyobrażała sobie, że, gdy w końcu zobaczy ojca i brata, wpadnie w ramiona pozostałej przy życiu rodziny. Teraz zaś, gdy nadszedł czas, by jej marzenia spełniły się, czuła ogarniający ją strach. Bała się, że ją odrzucą, uznając za wyrzutka. Obawiała się, iż obarczą ją winą za śmierć jej _matki. To wszystko moja wina _– przebiegło jej przez myśl. Gdyby nie ja mama żyłaby – dodała ze smutkiem.

Lóme spojrzała ze smutkiem na twarz małej stojącej przed nią. _Jest taka mała i krucha _– pomyślała z westchnieniem. – _Wygląda, jakby zaraz miała rozpaść się w pył. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze miesiąc temu, gdy wyruszałyśmy, była taka podniecona. Biegała dookoła, śmiejąc się, że w końcu zobaczy ojca, a teraz trzęsie ze strachu na myśl o odrzuceniu. _ Kobieta pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. Znała swoją podopieczną od piętnastu lat*, a ta wciąż ją zaskakiwała. W jednej chwili sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nigdy nie znała takiego słowa, jak „smutek", ale już po chwili potrafiła wyglądać na załamaną i pogrążoną w smutku. Choć nie wiedziała, czy to coś da ze wszystkich sił starała się być podporą dla młodej elfki. W głębi duszy rozumiała obawę dziecka przed spotkaniem z rodziną. Sama, wiele lat temu, przechodziła przez coś podobnego, tyle że ona nie była wtedy już dzieckiem lecz dorosłą osobą. Westchnęła cicho, a potem kucnęła tak, by zrównać się z małą.

– Ze strony elfów nie masz się czego obawiać, maleńka – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niej pocieszająco.

– Na pewno? – spytała swoim słodkim głosikiem dziewczynka.

– Tak – odparła, wywracając oczami.

Kobieta miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. _Jak ta mała może być zarówno bezczelna, posłuszna, uparta, odważna, uległa, niepokorna i tak nieśmiała?_ - zapytała samą siebie_. Doprawdy, nie potrafię zrozumieć tego dzieciaka_ – stwierdziła, kręcąc głową. Wstała, przyglądając się uważniej podopiecznej. Była niska – nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że elfie dzieci rozwijały się wolniej niż ludzkie – ubrana w zieloną tunikę i tego samego koloru spodenki. Jej twarz miała rysy podobne do większości przedstawicieli jej rasy, których Lóme miała okazje spotkać. Na małych ustach pojawił się niepewny uśmiech, a wokół jej nosa znajdowały się delikatne piegi. To zawsze dziwiło jej opiekunkę. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała piegatego elfa, ale kto powiedział, że wszystkie mają nieskazitelną cerę? A może z czasem te piegi znikną? Kolejną rzeczą, która budziła zdumienie u kobiety było to, że dziewczynka miała rzadko spotykane, rude włosy. Zanim Eámanë** nie przybyła do niej i nie oddała swej córki pod jej opiekę, w całym swoim życiu, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała rudowłosego elfa. W pierwszej chwili była w szoku, gdyż przywykła do tego, że elfy z Leśnego Królestwa zazwyczaj mają blond włosy, ale przecież wszystko jest możliwe. Grzywka małej zasłaniała jej soczysto zielone oczy, które często przybierały zamyślony wyraz. _Połączyć do tego jej charakter i mam pewność, że jej lud ją pokocha – zaśmiała _się w myślach.

– Wsiadaj Liliano – powiedziała, wskazując na stojącego nieopodal karego rumaka. – Czas ruszać, a im prędzej to zrobimy, tym prędzej znajdziesz się bezpieczna w domu – dodała ze spokojem, gdy ta skinęła niepewnie głową.

– Domem – powtórzyła, jak ech mała.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kobiety, która odwzajemniła uśmiech. Podniosła dziewczynkę, wsadzając na grzbiet Blacky'ego, a już po chwili sama siedziała za nią. Ścisnęła konia łydkami, a ten, wiedząc, że czas ich nagli, ruszył, by już po chwili przyśpieszyć z stępu do kłusa. Do Mrocznej Puszczy wjechali już w pełnym galopie.

* * *

– Stój! Kim jesteś i co cię tu sprowadza? – Usłyszała głos, który z jednej strony sprawiał, że miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć, a z drugiej nadrzeć się na stojącego przed nią elfa za to, że śmie celować w nią łukiem.

Wyprostowała się w siodle, unosząc dumnie głowę.

– Jestem Ireth córka Húrina Pierwszego Namiestnika Gondoru, choć tu, w Mrocznej Puszczy znana jestem pod imieniem Lóme! – rzekła twardym głosem, odrzucając wolną ręką kaptur. – Sprowadza mnie zaś tu sprawa najwyższej wagi, dlatego też żądam natychmiastowego spotkania z królem Thranduilem, a jeśli będzie to możliwe, z księciem Legolasem! – dodała, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Wiedziała, że nie może ot tak sobie pojawiać się i żądać spotkania z królem elfów, ale ta sprawa była zbyt ważna, by mogła cackać się w takie gierki. Pokręciła głową, czekając aż elfi strażnik wróci. Miała przed sobą ciężki dzień.

* * *

Od kiedy Lóme zostawiła Lilianę w jakimś przytulnie wyglądającym pokoju minęły już prawie trzy godziny, a ona zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Nie przywykła do samotnego siedzenia w obcym miejscu przez tak długi czas, ale wiedziała, że nie chodzi o to. Co prawda, mogło to się odrobinę przyczynić do stanu dziewczynki, ale większą winę ponosiła niepewność. Młoda elfka obawiała się tego, co nastanie, gdy jej opiekunka powróci. Bała się, że jej ojciec nie zaakceptuje tego kim jest. Sama myśl o tym, że mogłaby zostać odrzucona napawała ją strachem_. A jeśli oni mnie znienawidzą za śmierć mamy?_ – spytała samą siebie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. _Nie!_ – odezwał się w niej tłumiony przedtem głos. _To tutaj jest twoje miejsce. To tu jest twój prawdziwy dom i tutaj odnajdziesz wreszcie rodzinę! _– stwierdził z siłą, która sprawiła, że musiała w to uwierzyć.

Nagłe szybkie kroki sprawiły, że spojrzała w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyły się znienacka. Do pokoju wbiegł blond włosy elf, który zamknął za sobą wrota, opierając się o nie. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że nie jest sam w pomieszczeniu. Zerknął w kierunku, z którego czuł na sobie świdrujący go wzrok i zobaczył jedną z najsłodszych osóbek, jakie kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział. Patrzył z szerokim uśmiechem na małą, wystraszoną elfkę, która wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Szybko skarcił się w myślach za straszenie dziewczynki, a potem przykucnął, mówiąc:

– Nie bój się mnie mała. Nic ci nie zrobię – dodał w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając.

Liliana zerknęła na niego niepewnie, a potem odpowiedziała:

– Co tutaj robisz?

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc słodki głos dziecka. Minęły już wieki od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widział na oczy małe elfiątko, więc zobaczenie małej było dla niego zarówno zdumiewające, jak i napełniało jego serce nadzieją, że wszystko może ulec zmianie. Co prawda bardziej zastanawiał się, co ona tutaj robi, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

– Chowam się. Zazwyczaj wolę stawać twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem, czy tłumaczyć się ze swoich czynów, ale wściekła Tauriel jest zdecydowanie zbyt nieprzewidzialna, by próbować czegokolwiek prócz ucieczki – rzekł, siląc się na dramatyczny ton i sprawiając tym samy, że Liliana się roześmiała. – A ty co tu robisz? I jak się nazywasz? – spytał wesołym tonem.

Dziewczynka odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, a potem odparła:

– Nazywam się Liliana i czekam na… – Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć zdania, bo drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku, dostrzegając Lóme, stojącą przy wysokim elfie, który strasznie przypominał jej towarzysza. Kiedy zerknęła niepewnie na jego twarz, ten świdrował wzrokiem i ją i w dalszym ciągu kucającego blondyna. W końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, mówiąc:

– Widzę Legolasie, że zdążyłeś już poznać swoją siostrę.

* * *

*** Z tego, co mi wiadomo sam Tolkien stwierdził, że elfie dzieci rosną wolniej niż ludzkie, więc po przekalkulowaniu postanowiłam sprawić, że jeden ludzki rok odpowie trzem latom fizycznego rozwoju elfiątka.**

**** Nie znam imienia matki Legolasa, ale uznałam to za odpowiednie. W Generatorze Imion wpisałam Bezimienna i wyskoczyło mi ono. **

**Tataratam! Miałam dać se spokój, ale siostra Legolasa to mój ulubiony temat myśli, więc wiecie... Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie. Co prawda rozdziały mogą się pojawiać raz na ruski miesiąc, ale kto wie. Proszę o komentarze, bo strasznie karmią moją wenę, która jest wymagająca. A i - możecie mnie zlinczować - ale tutaj elfy mogą czasami się zachowywać dosyć... Hm... ludzko. Po prostu nigdy nie potrafię ich uznać za zbyt wyrafinowane. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Zdążyłeś poznać już swoją siostrę…_ Słowa jego ojca odbijały się w głowie młodego księcia. Legolas uśmiechnął się radośnie, gdy pomyślał, że ta mała rudowłosa istotka, którą już zdążył pokochać, to jego młodsza siostrzyczka. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczynki, która rozszerzyła usta ze zdumienia, spoglądając to na niego to na Thranduila, który uśmiechał się do nich szeroko. Młodszy z elfów wstał, podchodząc do starszego. Zatrzymując się przy nim, spojrzał na niego pytająco, a ten skinął mu głową, potwierdzając myśli dziedzica. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił swą twarz w kierunku dziewczynki, a w pierwszej chwili jego serce miało ochotę pęknąć ze smutku. Po policzkach małej spływały słone łzy, a dolna warga drgała niekontrolowanie. Zielone oczka były zaszklone. Piętnastolatka pochyliła głowę, pozwalając na to, by jej rude włosy zasłoniły twarz. Legolas podszedł do niej. Kucnął, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu i pytając:

— Ej, siostra co jest?

Ona jednak jedynie odwróciła głowę, próbując na nich nie patrzeć. Jego słowa, zachowanie przed wtargnięciem Lóme i tego elfa, który był jej – ich – ojcem. One były takie… inne. Inne niż te do których przywykła. W chwili, gdy ten blondyn – jej brat – powiedział, że nic jej nie zrobi i żeby się nie bała wiedziała, że może mu zaufać. Gdy się zaśmiał pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła, że nie jest sama. Pierwszy raz zaczęła czuć, że może w końcu znaleźć dom wśród osób, które ją pokochają, nie patrząc na to jaka jest ani kim jest. Że może znaleźć rodzinę, osoby, które będą ją kochać, a ona to odwzajemni. Czuła, że nie jest już sama, że jest wyjście z tego bezkresu samotności wśród którego błądziła odkąd sięgała pamięcią. Gdziekolwiek się nie zatrzymywała, zawsze, inne dzieci uciekały od niej, śmiejąc się z jej szpiczastych uszu i tego, że często mówiła do siebie w języku elfów leśnych*. Wszędzie towarzyszyła jej samotność, no i – oczywiście – Lóme. Córka Namiestnika oczywiście zawsze traktowała ją dobrze, nigdy jej nie skrzywdziła, ale to nie było to samo. Zasadnicza różnica polegała na tym, że Legolas był taki jak on, a ona była człowiekiem, on zaś, tak jak Liliana, elfem. Bała się, że może wszystko zniszczyć. Wzdrygnęła się, czując jak ktoś delikatnie odwraca jej twarz w swoją stronę. Zamknęła oczy.

— Maleńka, co się stało? — To nie był głos Legolasa, choć równie – jeśli nie bardziej – przyjemny.

Delikatny ton sprawił, że podniosła zamknięte powieki, spoglądając w szare oczy, patrzące na nią z troską i… Przez chwile nie była pewna, czy się jej nie przewidziało. W tych oczach widać było miłość. Nie wytrzymała. Wtuliła się w kucającego przed nią ojca, odpowiadając zdławionym głosem:

— Po… Po prostu to… to takie inne. Ja… Ja po raz pierwszy czuje się, jakbym… Jakbym gdzieś należała i… Nie wiem co zrobić.

W odpowiedzi na jej wyznanie poczuła jak obejmują ją silne ramiona.

— Bo należysz do tego miejsca, maleńka — odrzekł jej ojciec, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po włosach.

Zamknęła oczy, wtulając się w niego z ufnością. Wystarczyło parę słów, by poczuła się w tym miejscu jak w domu. Na samą myśl, że mogłaby… _Nie_ — powiedziała w myślach. Tu _jest mój dom_ — dodała stanowczo. Tak też było.

* * *

— Ale dlaczego mam się tego uczyć? — Po raz kolejny zadała pytanie dziewczynka.

Legolas z trudem powstrzymał jęknięcie. O ile na pierwszy rzut oka jego siostrzyczka zdawała się być niewinną i słodką istotką to nie było nic bardziej mylnego. Już po czterech godzinach spędzonych na próbie sprawdzenia umiejętności tanecznych małej, zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Zamiast spokojnie zaprezentować umiejętności których nabyła u Lóme, rudowłosa siedziała nieustanie pytając go po co ma się uczyć. Doprawdy! Zapomniał jak irytujące potrafią być elfiątka. Westchnął rozdrażniony, patrząc chichoczące dziecko przed nim. Pokręcił głową, przeklinając w myślach ojca, który postanowił zachować istnienie małej w tajemnicy do wieczornego balu, na którym, przy wszystkich poddanych, miał przedstawić księżniczkę Leśnego Królestwa. Ku wielkiej irytacji młodego księcia, właśnie z tego powodu, nie mógł poprosić Tauriel o pomoc w sprawdzeniu umiejętności siostry. Wciągnął powietrze na uspokojenie, a potem odpowiedział:

— Nie masz się uczyć, a pokazać mi co już umiesz byśmy mogli popracować nad tym do balu.

Liliana przekrzywiła psotnie głowę, a potem, widząc rozdrażnienie swojego brat

a, odparła pokornie:

— No dobrze, niech ci będzie.

Spuściła głowę, a potem, gdy dostała znak, zaczęła po kolei wykonywać figury tańca o który prosił ją Legolas. Po jakichś czterech minutach zakończyła swój taniec, kłaniając się lekko. Na twarzy jej brata gościł szeroki uśmiech, którym ten oznajmiał, że jest z niej dumny. _Lóme to strasznie dobra nauczycielka_ — przeszło mu przez myśl. Klasnął w dłonie, mówiąc:

— Dobrze, a teraz zaczniemy udoskonalać to, co już umiesz. Zacznijmy od…

* * *

— Ojcze, co z matką? — zapytał czarnowłosy elf, patrząc w zmęczoną twarz swego ojca. — Nikt nie chce nam powiedzieć, co się z nią dzieje — dodał, a na jego twarzy można było irytację spowodowaną niewiedzą.

Ten, widząc spojrzenie rzucone mu przez syna, westchnął ciężko. Nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć swojemu synowi, co się stało. Nie chciał, by ten musiał cierpieć, ale to było nieuniknione. Nie mógł wiecznie ukrywać prawdy przed własnymi dziećmi, a o ile Tamuríl i Tarí są jeszcze zbyt młode, by zrozumieć to, co się stało, to jego dziedzic już nie. _Ma niecałe czterdzieści pięć lat! Może i w tym roku zostanie pełnoletni, ale… Nie chcę by cierpiał… To przecież mój syn _— westchnął w myślach. Pokręcił smutno głową, spoglądając na swego dziedzica.

— Lenwë, wasza matka nie żyje — wyszeptał w końcu, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Młody elf pokręcił głową, a jego usta poruszały się bezgłośnie mówiąc ,,nie!". Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył czuł, że nie powstrzyma dłużej łez. Zacisnął pięści, a potem odwrócił się, wybiegając z gabinetu ojca. Biegł omijając napotkane elfy, które patrzyły na niego smutnym wzrokiem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, czego Lenwë się właśnie dowiedział. Pędził, starając się z całej siły nie patrzeć na współczujące twarze. Nie chciał tego! Ukrywali przed nim, że jego matka nie żyje. _Chcieli cię chronić. Chcieli was chronić. Ciebie, Tamuríl i Tarí _— odezwał się cichy głosik w jego głowie. _Wiedzieli, że będziecie cierpieć, gdy się dowiecie, więc starali się utrzymać was w niewiedzy. Może i źle zrobili, ale bacz na to, że mieli dobre intencje. Nie chwili was krzywdzić _— szeptał uspokajająco. On pokręcił jedynie głową, kierując się do ławki. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy znalazł się w Różanym Ogrodzie. Z westchnieniem usiadł, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego matka nie żyła, a przecież jeszcze tydzień temu zaśmiewali się razem z wygłupów bliźniaczek. Przecież jeszcze pięć dni temu mówiła mu żeby się nie martwił pierwszym patrolem, na który miał zostać wysłany po urodzinach. To ona była przy nim, gdy ojciec się złościł bądź za dużo wymagał. To ona pocieszała go, gdy coś mu nie wyszło albo wtedy, gdy nikt nie traktował go na poważnie. Była przy nim odkąd pamiętał. Mówiła mu, że nie odejdzie póki ma go, jego ojca i dziewczynki.

— Ale to zrobiła. Odeszła, zostawiając nas samych — wyszeptał z bólem.

Dłużej już nie powstrzymywał łez, wiedząc, że nie może tego w sobie dusić.

* * *

Oczy dziewczynki rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczyła piękną, ciemnozieloną sukienkę, którą miała włożyć na bal. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podbiegając do ubrania. Nie patyczkowała się, przebierając od razu. Z uśmiechem zobaczyła pasujące do sukni baletki, nałożyła je na stopy i już po chwili kierowała się w stronę drzwi za którymi czekał jej brat. Wiedziała, że ojciec jest już na miejscu wraz z pozostałymi elfami zamieszkującymi Mroczną Puszczę. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, otwierając drzwi. Legolas, widząc ją, uśmiechnął się szeroko, mówiąc:

— Wiedziałem, że w zielonym będzie ci do twarzy. Stresik? — zapytał ze śmiechem, widząc jej niemrawą minę.

Powstrzymał się od poczochrania jej po włosach, widząc, że skinęła głową. Zaśmiał się.

— Siostra, nie masz się czym martwić, mieszkańcy Leśnego Królestwa cię pokochają — stwierdził, przytulając ją.

W dalszym ciągu niepewnie skinęła głową, a po chwili byli już w drodze.

* * *

*** Nie byłam pewna co do języka, więc sprawdzałam w Wikipedii.**

**Druga część rozdziału ta z Lenwe, może zostać wkrótce zmieniona, gdyż mam dwie wersje, a narazie zdecydowałam się na tą, co może się zmienić. Wiem, że rozdział krótki, ale czasu zbyt wiele nie miałam. **

**Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za komentarze**

**Idril**


End file.
